Biblia de los Vegetales
(stylized as Biblia de los VegeTales and marketed as Historias Favoritas de la ) is the Latin American translation of the VeggieTales Bible Storybook, in the Spanish language. It was distributed by Peniel in 2010. Stories Old Testament *La balada del pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *La niñera del Nilo (Babysitter in DeNile) *La guerra de las ranas (Frog Wars) *Josué y el gran muro (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Gedeón: El guerrero de las tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *David y el pepinillo gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *El rey Jorge y el patito (King George and the Ducky) *Ester, la niña que se convirtió en reina (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Madame Mora (Madame Blueberry) *Rack, Sac y Benny (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Daniel y la jaula de los leones (Daniel and the Lion's Den) *Jonás (Jonah) New Testament *El establo que construyó Bob (The Stable that Bob Built) *¿Dónde está Dios cuando tengo miedo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *La historia de Flibber-o-loo (The Story of Flibber-o-loo) *La laguna de Larry (Larry's Lagoon) *Un villancico de Pascua (An Easter Carol) *Minnesota Cuke (Minnesota Cuke) *Lyle el vikingo amable (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Las calabazas deben estar locas (The Gourds Must Be Crazy) *LarryBoy y la Maleza Chismosa (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) Gallery BIBLIA1.jpg BIBLIA2.jpg BIBLIA3.jpg BIBLIA4.jpg BIBLIA5.jpg BIBLIA6.jpg BIBLIA7.jpg BIBLIA8.jpg BIBLIA9.jpg BIBLIA10.jpg Fun Facts Trivia *In 2013, a rumor was started about a European Spanish dub named "Los Vegetales" existing (it was reportedly based off the Brazilian dubs). It wouldn't be until 2018 that the dub was indeed confirmed to be fake. *This is the only Latin Spanish translation of something by Big Idea to be done in Argentina. Remarks *The "Los Vegetales" title marks a heavy continuity error for Spanish VeggieTales media; the book is not marketed with the actual VeggieTales name and instead uses the former one. *In the 1st Latin Spanish dub, Daniel and the Lion's Den is named "Daniel en el Foso de los Leones." This book, however, changes "en" to "y" and "foso" to "jaula," which is also somewhat incorrect considering "jaula" is mostly used to refer to a cage. **Rack's name for Rack, Shack & Benny is also changed from "Drac" to his original name. **In the TV series, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is name "Larry-Boy y la Cizaña de los Rumores." This book, however, changes "Cizaña de los Rumores" to "Maleza Chismosa," which shares the same meaning as the original. **In the 1st Latin Spanish dub, Flibber-o-Loo was known as "Zapatolandia" (Shoeland in English). This book, however, reverts it to its original name. **While the title for An Easter Carol is mostly the same as the translation used for VeggieTales on TV, the only difference is that "cuento" is changed to "villancico," thus turning the title into a literal translation. *The titles for the stories are always purple, thus making the titles for some stories such as Frog Wars and Gideon: Tuba Warrior somewhat hard to see. Category:International Category:Books Category:VeggieTales